위험한 장난-1
by dlTl
Summary: 캣츠를 처음 봤을 때 부터 끓어오르는 이 동인본능 어떡하나요 터거랑 미스토 어쩜 이렇게 바람직한 키차인지 허허 아주 둘이 츤츤거리면서도 은근히 챙겨주는 맛이 있다니까 허허허 그래서 끌리는대로 마구 썼더니 이런 괴상한 팬픽이 탄생해버렸네요 네 저 글 못쓰는거 압니다 그치만 팬픽션닷넷에서 3빠로 쓴 캣츠팬픽인데 그냥가시지 말고 한번 읽어나 주세요 사랑하는여러분
1. 위험한 장난-1

세번째로 올리는 한국인의 캣츠 팬픽입니다!

국어시간에 쌤이 틀어주신 캣츠 디비디에 꽂혀서 쓰는팬픽임다

아 터거 너무 좋더라고요 제가 능글능글한 사람한테 뻑 가는 성격인데 아 진짜 아 존패트리지 사랑한다고 아

하지만 터거한텐 우리 귀요미 미스토가 있으니까

내가 대리만족으로 대신 둘의 사랑을 이뤄줄께요

알라뷰뿅뿅

(M급수위소설입니다!/ BL작품인거 인지해주세요/터거X미스토 흥해라)

* * *

※이 작품에서는 미스토펠리스와 빅토리아가 남매가 아닌 설정입니다

* * *

그 날은, 새파란 하늘이 노을로 점점 붉게 물들여져 가던 아름다운 황혼의 저녁이었다.

세상이 온통 노랑과 다홍에 물들여져, 그 어떤 차갑고 칙칙한 것들도 모두 밝고 따뜻하게만 비춰졌던 그 때.

젤리클 고양이들이 하나 둘 씩 몸을 일으키며 그 날의 어둠 내린 밤을 기다리기 시작했을 그 때.

그리고 그의 두 팔이

나를 강하게 감싸안았던 그 때.

나는 그 때를 잊을 수 가 없다.

.

.

.

그 날은, 왠지 여느 날과 달리 더 무료하고 심심한 하루였다, 스킴블 아저씨를 만나 열차 구경을 하고, 버려진 종이박스 속에서 잠깐 낮잠을 자고, 우연히 마주친 빅토리아와 장난을 치고, 그게 그 날 일과의 끝 이었다.

"쳇...이게뭐야. 오늘은 마법연습도 좀 오래 할 생각이었는데.."

별로 한 것도 없는데, 마치 시간 혼자 저 멀리 달려가 버린 듯 벌써 뉘엿뉘엿 해가 지고 있었다. 가로등에 하나 둘 켜지기 시작한 불빛을 보자 나도 모르게 입에서불평이 흘렀다.

이렇게 어두워져서는 시약 찾기도 버겁고 책장 넘기기도 힘들어진단 말이야.

입을 삐쭉 내밀며 살금살금 아지트쪽으로 발걸음을 내딛었다.

얼마 전 새로 알게 된 비밀 장소. 인적도 거의 없는데다 아늑하면서 깨끗하기도 한 인근의 주차장 창고 지하실.

처음에는 멍커스트랩에게 알려서 새로운 젤리클 축제 장소로 만들까 생각했지만. 여기선 젤리클 달(Jellicle moon)도 보이지 않는데다 그렇게 공간이 넓지도 않아서 별로 적당한 장소가 되지 않을 것 같았다. 활동하기 좋아하는 젤리클 고양이들은 답답하다고 느낄 수도 있으니. 하지만 아쉽거나 섭섭한 마음은 없었다. 오히려 부적절하다는 판결이 조금 고맙기도 했다. 마침 마법 시약들을 마음 편히 제조할 수 있는 장소가 필요했고. 갑작스레 찾아오는 꽃샘추위로부터 몸을 피할 곳이 필요했으니 말이다. 나는 내가 이 곳에서 몰래 생활한다는 걸 아무도 모르길 바랬다.

"휴우, 다 왔다.'

주차장 저 멀리 지하실 입구가 보이자 그제야 슬슬 마음이 놓였다. 몸의 긴장을 풀고 편안한 걸음걸이로 지하실 쪽으로 다가갔다.

그리고, 아무 생각 없이 스위치에 손을 갖다대었다.

곧 내 눈 앞에 드러날 작고 아늑한 방을 떠올리며, 천장에 매달린 전구가 그 방을 희미하게 밝힐 다음 순간을 기다리며 말이다.

.

그 지하실 속 캄캄한 어둠 가운데, 낮선 무언가가 나를 기다리고 있다는 사실을 깨달았을때에는

이미 늦은 상태였다.

누군가의 커다란 손바닥이 내 눈을 가리고, 홱 하니 몸을 트는가 싶더니 어느세 내 뒤에 서서 내 허리를 감싸안았다. 무언가 화난 듯 한, 그리고 다정한 몸짓이었다. 그 순간에 나는 겁에 질려 아무것도 하지 못했지만, 나를 감싸는 이 사람이 내게 악의심이 없다는 것은 직감으로 깨달을 수 있었다. 만약 납치라거나 하는 상황이라면, 좀 더 대하는 행동이 거칠어야 하지 않겠는가.

"...ㄴ,누구...?"

상황이 조용해지고, 놀라 뛰던 가슴이 잠시 진정되자 나는 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. 그가 내 뒤에 있어 얼굴을 볼 순 없었지만 대충 느껴봐도 190은 훨씬 넘을 것 같은 장신의 소유자였다. 작은 내 몸이 이렇게 폭 안겨들어가는 걸 보면 말이다.

왠지 누군지 알 것 같긴 한데.

"하. 요 며칠 새 안보인다 했더니, 이런 곳에 숨어있었냐?"

귓가에 울리는 익숙한 반하이톤의 목소리. 관능적으로 울리는 말끝.

역시 그럴 줄 알았지.

나를 안고 있던 그의 손이 약간 느슨해지자, 얼른 쏙 품을 빠져나와 스위치를 켰다. 팟 하고 방이 밝아지면서 내 앞에 서 있는 터거의 모습이 그대로 눈에 들어왔다. 길고 늘씬한 남색 몸에 화려한 갈기털, 잘생겼으면서도 어딘가 모르게 섹시미가 흘러나오는 얼굴. 만약 내가 남자가 아니었다면 분명 그에게 빠졌을 만큼 매력있는 숫고양이다.

"여긴 어떻게 알고 온 거야?"

놀란 표정으로 넌지시 묻자, 그는 약간 가시 돋힌 말투로 대답했다.

"너 보러왔다. 왜?"

"나?"

"그래, 요즘 젤리클 축제도 안 오고, 밤 거리에선 보이지도 않고, 그래서 찾아보다 발견한거다. 안 돼냐."

"아니, 그런건 아니지만, 약간 놀라서 말이지..."

뾰로통한 표정으로 나를 바라보는 그의 시선을 피했다. 정말로 나만 알고 있 알았는데, 그도 이미 이 지리를 알고 있었다니 꽤 충격이었다. 하긴 항상 이리저리 암코양이들을 이끌고 놀러다니는 그가 이 정도 구석진 곳을 모르고 있다는 게 더 이상한 일 일지도 모르지만.

하지만, 나를 찾아 일부러 이곳저곳 찾아돌아다녔을 그를 생각하니 약간은 고마운 마음도 들었다.

.

항상 그의 곁은 그를 좋아하는 암코양이들로 울타리가 처져 있었지만, 어쩐지 그는 그 여자들에게보다 오히려 내게 더 많은 관심을 보였다. 이상하게도 말이다. 오늘처럼 내가 가끔 얼굴을 비추지 않으면 아닌 척 하면서도 꽤 걱정해주고, 항상 제멋대로 굴다가도 내가 정신차려보면 그는 나를 챙기고 있었다.

그가 내게 하는 행동들도 어쩐지 보통 숫고양이에게 하는 행동들과는 많이 달랐다. 알론조나 코리코팻에겐 가끔 인사나 하는 게 전부인 반면 내게는 마치 봄발루리나에게 대하는 것 처럼 했다. 머리를 쓰다듬고, 뒤에서 살짝 안고, 간지럼을 태우는 등 장난을 치고. 어 농염한 모습까지 보였다. 아아, 생각해보니 다른 여자들에게 하는 것 보다 더 수위높은 행동들이었던 것 같다. 나는 남자인데도 불구하고 말이다.

하지만 그런 그가 싫지않은 나도 이상할 따름이다.

.

"저기, 걱정시켜서 미안해"

나는 뻘쭘한 표정으로 귀 뒤를 긁었다. 그는 화난 것 같진 않았지만 뭔가 위험한 미소를 입가에 띄고있었다. 그런 그의 표정이 불안했다.

"흐음. 미안하다면, 그게 끝인가."

그가 여전한 미소를 띄우며 살짝 턱을 문지르더니, 잠시 뭔가 생각하는 듯 하다 곧 내쪽으로 다가왔다. 유연하게 움직이는 섹시한 그의 골반에 나도 모르게 멍 하니 시선을 빼앗겼지만, 이어 바로 앞까지 다가온 그를 바라보기 위해 고개를 들어야했다.

"너말이야, 앞으로 한번만 더 말 없이 사라지거나 하면, 그 땐 진짜 진심으로 화 낼거다."

"ㅇ,알겠어"

"그리고, 오늘도 그냥 넘어가지 않을거고."

"에?"

누그러진 그의 말투에 안도의 한숨을 내쉬던 나는 뒤이어진 그의 말에 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 뭐야. 혼내기라도 할 셈인가? 뭔가 두려운 마음에 가슴이 뛰었다. 그가 그런 내 모습을 귀엽다는 듯 잠시 바라보더니, 곧 다시 입을 열었다.

그리고 동시에, 내 허리에 그의 팔이 둘러지더니 내 몸을 자기 쪽으로 당겨 밀착했다.

귓가에 그의 섹시한 목소리가 울려퍼진다.

가슴이, 쿵쾅 소리를 내며 더 세게 뛰기 시작했다.

"오늘은 맛보기니까. 잠깐 장난을 쳐 줄까나.

너도 꽤 기분 좋을 거라고."


	2. 위험한 장난-2

"오늘은 맛보기니까. 잠깐 장난을 쳐줄까나.

너도 꽤 기분 좋을거라고."

.

.

그 말 직후,

그가 내 입술을 덮쳤다.

.

.

.

"하읏...응...아ㅅ..."

지하실 속에 내 축축한 신음소리가 울린다. 마구잡이로 헤집고 들어오는 그의 입술에 어쩔 줄 모르고 몸이 마구 반응한다.

처음 느껴보는, 이상한 기분이다.

"흐아ㅅ..."

부드럽게 빨아올리다 순간 안으로 침범하는 말캉한 무언가에 놀라 다시 신음이 흘러나왔다. 터거의 혀가 내 치열을 훑고 여린 안쪽살을 공격해온다.

고양이혀는 까끌까끌하다던데, 정말인가 보다.

나보다 훨씬 더 큰 그의 키 때문에 나는 그에게 반쯤 안겨버린 자세가 되었다, 그나마도 그가 고개를 많이 꺾어주지 않았더라면 거의 공중에 매달려있다 시피 해야했을 것 이다. 하지만 그는 그런 여건에는 전혀 상관 없다는 듯이 맹렬하게 나를 밀어붙였다.

머릿속이, 멍 해져온다.

.

나는 남잔데.

숫고양인데.

어째서 그의 사랑을 받고있는거지?

왜 난 그런 그의 행동을 그대로 수용하고 있는거지?

순간, 모든게 너무나 혼잡했다.

나에 대해서, 그리고 나를 안고있는 이 미스터리한 숫고양이에 대해서.

.

.

하지만, 그런 생각은 곧 눈 녹듯 사라져버렸다. 아니, 잊어버렸다.

그가 점점 바꿔오는 자세에, 아무것도 생각할 수가 없어졌다.

그가 잠깐 내게서 입을 떼고, 나를 곧장 안아 바닥에 눕혔다. 차오르는 숨에 그저 할딱거리기만 하던 나는 그가 뭘 할 생각인지 전혀 예상도 하지 못했다.

눈치라도 챘으면 좋았을텐데.

그가 누워있는 내 다리를 벌리더니 그 사이로 자신의 몸을 포갰다. 무겁게 짓눌릴 것 같은 불안감에 얼굴을 찡그렸지만, 손으로 몸을 받치고있는지 그가 내 위로 눌리는 느낌은 들지 않았다.

내 그곳을 재외하고는 말이다.

허벅지 사이의 은밀한 부위, 그 곳이 터거의 것과 만나 마찰되자 이상한 기분이 몸 전체를 휘저었다. 아까 키스할 때 살짝 느꼈던 야릇한 느낌이었다.

"흐앗... 뭐야아..."

"말했잖아. 기분좋을거라고. 큭."

붉어진 얼굴로 흐느끼는 내게 그는 짧게 속삭이더니 살짝 귀를 물었다. 마치 아픔을 잊게 하려는 듯이 말이다.

고양이에게 귀가 얼마나 민감한 부분인지, 조금만 관심이 있다면 누구나 알고 있을것이다.

그래. 마치 성감대라 불릴 정도로 말이다.

"응.아.하앙...아ㅅ.."

귓볼 위에서 부드럽게 궤적을 남기는 그의 혀 놀림에 나도 모르게 신음이 마구 흘러나왔다. 위아래에서 느껴지는 그 야릇하고도 은밀한 기분에 정말 어쩔 줄 몰랐다. 입으로는 내 귓볼을 핥아올리면서, 그는 한손으로 여유롭게 내 그곳을 문지르기 시작했다. 처음에는 손바닥으로 부드럽고 느리게, 그리고 곧 빠르게, 그 곳과 마찰되는 그의 손에 자꾸만자꾸만 몸이 달아올랐다.

"ㅌ,터거.앙.하지마아.아으응.으앗.하아아..."

"왜? 기분좋잖아?"

어찌할 줄 모르고 몸을 마구 꼬는 나와 달리 터거는 아주 여유롭게 나를 가지고 놀았다. 마치 세게 만져줄것 같다가도 어느센가 손에 힘을 풀고 톡톡 건드리기만 하며 나를 애태웠다. 아예 그냥 처음부터 끝까지 격렬하게 해 주면 더 좋을텐데,

그가 나를 터치할 때 마다 몸에서 뭔가 절정으로 치닫는 느낌이었다.

처음엔 부끄럽기만 하던 그의 몸짓을 자꾸만 더 원해버리게 되고 있다.

"여기가 좋은거지?"

그가 섹시한 목소리로 속삭이며, 내 그곳을 주무른다. 귀두로 느껴지는 그의 손가락에 내 몸이 소리없는 비명을 질렀다.

"ㅎ,하지마아...!"

"싫은데."

애원하는 듯한 내 말투에 그가 살짝 웃으면서 더 빠르게 손을 놀렸다. 내 행동 하나하나가 재밌다는 듯, 그는 내가 싫다고 할 때마다 더 나를 달아오르도록 했다.

"아, 진짜 귀여워미치겠네. 지금 억지로 참고 있는데, 이러다가 이성 잃으면 끝까지 가 버릴지도 몰라."

"...?!"

재빨리 고개를 들어 그를바라보았다. 장난스럽게 웃고있지만 그 역시 볼이 붉어져있다. 내 그곳 위로 흔들리는 그의 것도 어느센가 크게 부풀어있었다.

"오늘은 맛보기라니까. 끝까지 안갈거니까 걱정하지 마라."

불안하게 흔들리는 내 눈동자를 봤는지, 그가 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 내 귀를 살짝 문질렀다.

아,

뭐지?

이 안심되면서도 한편으론 아쉬운 이 미묘한 감정은?

내가 왜 이 말에 아쉬워하고 있는거지. 이 일방적으로 당하고 있는 상황에서.

어쩌면 그의 행동보다 더 알수 없는 건, 나도 종잡을 수 없는 이상한 내 마음일지도 모르겠다.

.

.

"하앙...!"

그가 다시 내 그곳 끝을 문지르자, 온몸에 쾌감이 퍼져흐른다. 이제는 다른 손으로 내 가슴도 살살 쓰다듬기 시작했다.

그러고는, 곧 그 끝에 살짝 올라와있는 유두를 찾아쥐고선 부드럽게 문지른다.

"하아ㅅ...응...아..."

뭐라 말로 할 수 없는 기분이 몸 전체를 마구 흔들어놓는다. 차가운 바닥인데도 불구하고 그저 후끈후끈 할 뿐이다.

뭔가...뭔가...

이제는 뭔가 참을 수 없을 것 같은 느낌이다.

터질 것 같다.

절정으로 올라갈 것 같다.

.

.

.

그리고 그가 내 유두를 이빨로 살짝 깨문순간.

폭발했다.

.

.

"아아아앗...!"

한 순간 커다란 쾌락이 나를 덮치더니, 그 여운을 살짝 남겨둔 체 다시 썰물 빠지듯 후퇴해갔다, 그리고 그 때 나를 만지던 그의 두 손도 멈췄다.

느껴지는 것은, 나를 내려다보며 섹시하게 웃는 그의 얼굴뿐이다..

"아아, 진짜 귀엽네, 다른 암코양이들보다 네가 더 나은데.큭."

"..."

그 말에, 나는 아무런 반응도 할 수 없었다.

단지 괜히 얼굴을 더 붉히는 것 외에는 말이다.

.

.

그는 나를 안아올려 지하실 한 켠에 있는 침대에 눕힌 뒤, 한마디 말과 함께 그 곳을 나갔다.

내일 보자는 말.

그리고,

.

.

자주 와서

이 '장난' 을 쳐 주겠다는 말.


End file.
